


Duke Crocker Gives Great Hugs

by serendipityxxi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hugs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Balfour was giving out <a href="https://twitter.com/ERICBALFOUR/status/669656186749251584">hugs on twitter</a> and somebody needed a hug from Duke. Audrey won today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duke Crocker Gives Great Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Nathan does not actually appear in this fic, but they are all in an established relationship in this 'verse, hence the pairing.

Audrey Parker got out of her car and slammed the door. She walked right across the gravel parking lot of the Grey Gull, stalked through the entrance, pushed past the employees only sign on the kitchen door and right into Duke Crocker’s office.

She found him standing in the middle of the room on the phone. He took one look at her face and told the person “I’ll call you back.” and hung up without waiting for a response.

Audrey stormed across the room, right into his arms and wrapped her own around him tight. She buried her face in his shoulder and hung on. The softness of his sweater against her cheek, the scent of his sandalwood cologne, the warmth of his arms as he carefully wrapped himself around her was exactly what she needed right now. Duke didn’t ask questions, didn’t say a word in fact, he just held her and stroked her hair so softly.

“You should be proud of me,” she mutters into his sweater. “I didn’t kill that little snot nosed brat today. I didn’t even let Mrs. Norfolk’s Trouble maim him.”

“No Maiming Mondays, we’ll make it a theme,” Duke rumbled making Audrey huff out a laugh and hold on even tighter.

“He hit on the sister of the victim. While we were informing her of her brother’s death!”

“Classy.”

“How did I get suckered into agreeing to train this puppy while Nathan was away?” she whined into his shoulder.

Duke chuckled and tucked her head under his chin. “New baby police officers have to come from somewhere Officer Agent Parker.”

Audrey grumbled something about natural selection into his shoulder.

“Tomorrow when Nathan gets back you can tell him you neutered his puppy and watch his face because he’ll believe you,” Duke suggested, stroking his big hand up and down her back.

Audrey chuckled and tucked her hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

“We could really neuter him,” she suggests.

Duke laughed. “I will help if you really want to,” he promised.

Audrey grinned but didn’t move, just held on a little tighter. “Maybe in a while. I’m off the clock right now,” she muttered.

Duke smiled and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
